The Idiots Story
by Lee MingKyu
Summary: [CHAP 4 UPDATE!] Cerita tentang seorang Kim Jongin yang berfikir bahwa dia tidak lebih idiot daripada keluarga dan teman-teman SMA-nya. EXO FIC kaisoo hunhan chanbaek kristao chenmin sulay. OT12.
1. PROLOG

**THE IDIOTS STORY**

Genre : humor, friendship, romance

Rated : **T**

Cast : betambah seiring jalannya cerita

Author : andrianiww

.

.

.

.

Summary : cerita tentang seorang Kim Jongin yang berfikir bahwa dia tidak lebih idiot daripada keluarga dan teman-teman SMA-nya. EXO FIC

**PROLOG**

"Bang, ajarin ade naik motor dong"

"Gini dah, kalo ada yang ngalangin jalan lo pas naik motor, klaksonin aja"

.

.

.

"Hun ini kamar apa kebon binatang, buset dah kolor aje sampe terbang terbangan kek di film indosiar"

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi ini yang lo lakuin dibelakang gue?"

_Itu.. itu kaya pacar gue ya. Mampus beneran pacar gue. Aduh mampus gue mampus_

_._

_._

_._

"Kyung, lo jangan deket-deket sama Luhan. Dia itu seme terselubung"

.

.

.

"De, lu ngapain?"

"Ngelakuin apa yang abang ajarin"

"PLEASE DE, PINTERAN DIKIT. ITU POLISI TIDUR MAU DIKLAKSONIN AMPE LU MOKADH JUGA KAGA BAKAL MINGGIR"

.

.

.

"Elah, jauh jauh lu dari Dio."

"Apa urusan lo?"

"Urusan gue lah, dia gebetan gue. Lo udah pendek pake deketin dia. Anak lo sependek apa nanti"

"Se-enggak-nya gua masih punya modal kulit PUTIH dan idung MANCUNG"

.

.

.

"Kamu, yang kaya gitu nggak boleh dimainin. Sebagai hukumannya, kamu push up 15 kali!"

"Yah pak, saya udah kurus tambah kurus dah"

"KEBANYAKAN PROTES! ISTIGHFAR 150 KALI!"

.

.

.

**THE IDIOTS STORY**

**A/N : halo. Gue balik bawa epep humor. Prolognya garing ye -" gue baru di genre ini. Biasanya bikin yang sedih-sedih wkwkwk.**

**Nama gue wahyu andriani biasa di panggil aan. Pen name gue sebenernya Andrianiww, ini nama twitter gue. Nyahah. Gue akan ngerasa seneng kalo lo semua bisa manggil gue Ani atau Mayuki *nangis bombay* demi apapun nama gue terselamatkan hanya karena huruf I.**

**JANGAN PANGGIL GUE 'THOR' YE! GUA KAGA BAWA PALU KEMANA-MANA PLEASE. GUA JUGA BUKAN SUPER HIRO.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

**author Complicated Complex si Thehungogreen yang demi apah nama pesbuknya susah gue baca, ff lu yang inspirasiin gue buat bikin ff humor. Satu kata buat lu, cipok.**

**BUAT RAFIKA SEKAR AYU K –kancut- makasih udah nyeritain tentang keluarga lu yang udah sukses bikin gue mules.**

**Buat ria bella ribel permana alias ria belek permanen, Cuma mau bilang. Bro ,kalo jalan melek jan merem –dia sipit–**

**Buat siapa lagi ya? Buat temen-temen berduabelas_ makasih udah bikin gue yang udah stress jadi makin stress.**

**Makasih buat Gusty ayu dan Suci amalia. Semoga kalo makan di kolong meja kaga ketauan lagi okeh. (yang ini bakal gue masukin ke cerita)**

**Thanks buat Ahmad Fazry si calon ustad yang kece ganteng bin oke, tapi sayang tukang php dan yadong terselubung. ( gue korban lo A' , gue korban looooooo *ujan lokal mendadak*)**

**Buat dumbways_rp , ah lope buat emak, lami, sama barimut.**

**Makasih buat yang udah baca prolognya. Review ya. Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Luhan? atau mas-mas PHD?

Genre : humor, friendship, romance

Rated : **T**

Cast : betambah seiring jalannya cerita

Author : andrianiww

Warning : boy x boy

Summary : cerita tentang seorang Kim Jongin yang berfikir bahwa dia tidak lebih idiot daripada keluarga dan teman-teman SMA-nya. EXO FIC

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READERS PLEASE :D **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING BEROOOOOOH ^^**

**~The Idiots Story~**

Pagi ini cerah banget. Hari terakhir libur nih, anak kelas 3 udah selesai UN. Ngenes dah rasanya, kaga kerasa besok para cast di epep ini harus masuk sekolah dan wajib ninggalin pacar mereka yang diapain aja mau (read : kasur). Niatnya hari ini Kai mau bales dendam buat tidur seharian, tapi keburu kena semprot tetehnya. Alhasil kaga jadi bales dendam.

"Jong bangun"

Kai sama sekali ga ada pergerakan.

"Jong bangun jong"

Hening

5 menit berlalu

Si teteh masih cengo disamping kasurnya Kai.

10 menit...

Cicak cicak didinding sampe nahan napas ngeliat si teteh kaga gerak sedikitpun.

15 menit..

Si teteh ngambil napas dalem-dalem.

"WOY BANGUN GAK LO! KAGA BANGUN BANGUN JUGA GUE CIPOK LO!"

Set. Mainannya cipok, ngeri ah. Jangan jangan si teteh incest.

"Bicik lo teh, gue pengen molor. Lo ga ngertiin penderitaan gue selama ini teh. Lo ga ngerti. Gue bangun pagi-pagi pulang sore-sore Cuma buat sekolah teh. LO GA NGERTI TEH BETAPA CAPEKNYA GUE, DAN SEKARANG LO BERANI-BERANINYA BANGUNIN GUE QAQ"

Gue setuju sama lo kai, gue setuju -A-

"Emang gue ga ngerti, dan gue gamau ngerti. DARIPADA LO NGOMEL GEJE DAN MOLOR LAGI, MENDING MANDI! MAEN AER! BIAR ITEM LO TUH LUNTUR KENA AER!"

JLEGERRRRR

Burung berenti terbang

Cicak yang tadi sesek napas kepleset

Suho mendadak jadi tinggi

Kris juga jadi caplang

Digo di ganteng-ganteng serigala jadi naksir author –eh-

NGEJLEB MEN. INI KULIT TAN COY, SEKSI. SEKSI BRO. SEKSEEEEEHHHH

Itu ngena men, nyelekit. Dan bisa bisanya si teteh setelah menghina Kai dengan wajah datar langsung pergi gitu aja.

Kai cengo.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan buat gajadi tidur hari ini .

.

.

.

"Ah thial, lagi enak enak nyetel tipi juga. Lithtrik nape pake wafat thegala thih, perathaan kemaren terakhir ketemu mathih thehat wal afiat"

Hun, lo ngaco sumfeh. Lo kira listrik sejenis sama kakek-kakek yang suka joging di departemen sosial?

Sehun jalan ngambil hapenya, kayaknya dia pengen melakukan sesuatu.

_"Halo selamat siang, ingin pe-" _

"HALO PAK PLN, PAK INI KOMPLEK THEJAHTERA KENAPA WAFAT LITHTRIK PAK? YANG BANJIR KAN KAMPUNG THEBELAH, PELITH DEH PAK KOMPLEK GUE KOMPLEK ELIT! KAGA BAKAL KENA BANJIR!"

'_Eh, gini dek-'_

"KAGA PAKE GINI GINI DEH PAK. GUE BUTUH LITHTRIK THEKARANG. HAPE GUE DIKIT LAGI MOKADH INI METHTI DI ITHI ULANG. POKOKNYA HARUTH NYALA THEKARANG!"

_"Maaf dek, ini bukan PLN. Ini nomer telepon PHD (Pizza Hut Delivery) "_

"AH JAN NGELETH DEH PAK!"

_'INI CIYUS DEK'_

Kretek.

Sehun cengo, dia ngecek nomer apa yang dia telepun. Mpoz, ternyata nomer yang tertera adalah 500-600. Gue herman ama lo hun. Jangan-jangan lo laper? Nomer telpon PHD sama PLN beda jauh. Untung kaga nelpon polisi lo.

'Jadi dari tadi gue teriak teriak bukan didengerin PLN? Tapi didengerin sama emath-emath PHD?'

_'Dek? Ini mau mesen gak?'_

"Kagak math, gue salah nomer"

_'Ah lo. udah cadel, ngotot, salah nomer lagi. MALU GUE MAH JADI LO MALU'_

"WEH HANJER NYOLOT LO –"

TUT TUT TUT TUT

Mati. Mungkin si mas-mas PHD udah keburu gondok.

"Thial, gue yang nelpon lo yang matiin. Kalo tau orangnya, langthung gue cipok tu orang. Eh, ogah ding. Mending gue nyipok Luhan. Eh tapi tadi gue udah nazar ye. Eh ogah dih"

Dan sekarang Sehun jadi galau. Milih Luhan, apa mas-mas PHD ?

.

.

.

Kai baru selesai mandi, Cuma pake anduk doang nempel dibagian bawah badannya *ehem*.

"HAI BRO, GILA LO SEKSI BANGET MAMEN. LO GANTENG BANGET"

Sebuah suara bergema kencang di rumah Kai

"KAI KAMU NGOMONG SAMA SIAPA?"

Oh, ternyata emaknya kai. Backsound suara teriakan emaknya Kai sejenis suara piring dan gelas bertubrukan di cuci piring.

"KAGAK KOK BUN, KAI CUMA LAGI KACAAN"

Jadi tadi lo ngaca? Muji diri sendiri? HAH, sadar kai. Orang ganteng itu idungnya mancung. Kai masih asik ngaca sambil pose pose alay, tiba-tiba kedengeran lagi sebuah suara cempreng yang tiba-tiba menggema.

"ABANG WERAYA ABANG. ABANG AJARIN ADE NAEK MOTOR DOOOOONNNGGG"

Gunwoo naek ke kamar si Kai. Gunwoo itu adeknya Kai, kalo Hyosung tetehnya.

Betewe, yang mau liat gunwoo bisa liat di K-tigers. Namanya sih Kang gunwoo.

AH GUNWOO, I'M FALLIN IN LOVE WITH YOU :( SAYANG SIH LO MASIH CIMID

"Abang? Lo ngapain?"

Baru juga masuk, si gunwoo udah ngeliat tingkah absurd Kai. Tau apa yang dia liat? Dia liat Kai lagi monyong monyongin bibir di depan kaca dengan anduk yang masih nyantol di pinggang.

"Eh? Gue lagi jadi model. Udah gausah ngomong apa-apa. Awas lo cerita cerita ke temen lo. Ngapain lo kesini"

"ajarin ade naik motor"

"Ah ogah, kaki lo nyampe aspal aje kagak"

"Bang lo jangan hina ade lo sendiri dong. Berbakti sedikit kek sama adek. Ya biarpun gue gak setinggi elo, paling nggak gue mancung sama putih."

"Anjir kok lu jadi hina hina abang? Gue curiga jangan-jangan lo bukan anak bunda sama ayah. Diantara gue teteh sama lu, yang putih lu doang"

"Mak- maksud abang gue bukan anak ayah bunda?"

Nah kan. Masalah baru, elu sih kai kalo ngomong kaga disaring. Gue kalo jadi teteh lo, lo udah gue gantung di jemuran emak gue :)

Matanya gunwoo udah berlinang-linang. Di keluarga yang sifatnya ke-uke uke-an Cuma die doang. Tetehnya kai yang cewe aja maco. Gue rasa emaknya Kai dulu pas pertama hamil pen anak cowo. Pas hamil terakhir pen anak cewek. Jadi ketuker dah jiwanya.

Ngeliat si gunwoo udah pen nangis Kai jadi pen jailin dikit. Udah keliatan dari mukanya yang item jadi tambah item. Eh, emang ngaruh?

"Sorry dek, gue Cuma pengen ngomong yang pernah gue denger. Soalnya waktu itu gue pernah denger pas ayah sama bunda lagi ngobrol. Dia ngomongin soal anak yang di gulung-gulung pake daun pisang yang ditemuin sama mbak ijah tukang jamu dideket tong sampah rumah kita pas lagi ujan deres 13 tahun yang lalu. Umur lo 13 kan? Nah gue.. gue sedikit curiga :("

Idungnya Kai udah kembang kempis megar-megar gimana gitu, pertanda kalo dia ngibul. Tapi emang si Gunwoo kelewat polos, dia galiat mukanya Kai udah geter-geter pengen ngakak.

Bayangin aja. Adek sendiri dibilang pungutan. Digulung daun pisang, ditemuin pas ujan-ujan pula. Ngenes gue sih.

"Ah ngibul lo, bang. Bilang aja lo iri sama keputihan gue, kemancungan gue, dan kekinclongan gue kan. Ngaku lo bang ngaku." Masih sempet narsis si Gunwoo, padahal itu ingus udah meler kemulut. Idih, geleuh -_-

_'Aduh gak guat , gak kuat pen tawa gue pengen tawaaaa QAQ'_

Dan akhirnya tawa kai pun meledak. Sampe kedengeran sekomplek.

HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA

Tukang bajigur ampe nabrak tiang

Tukang ojek ampe kepleset

Bumi retak

Kaca rumah pecah berkeping-keping

Sehun yang lagi asik ngegalau-in mas mas PHD sampe bingung, itu suara ketawa kaya gua kenal?

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**HAI, GUE UDAH GATAHAN PENGEN APDET. JADI GUE APDET SEKARANG. **

**KALO ADA TYPO, TOLONG INGATKAN GUE. OKAY.**

**Buat Lami Dumbways_rp , nih special thanks buat lu. Gegara lu protes geje di WA jadi gue edit dikit kan. Gangerti apa gue males ngedit.**

**Makasih udah jadi cahabat gue di dewe, elu cewe paling rempong, gendut(?), doyan eskrim, bawel sekaligus nyebelin yang pernah gue temuin. Sumfeh lu itu makhluk langka yang mesti dilindungi. Harus masuk cagar alam lu lam.**

**Makasih ya lam udah pernah ngatain gue umur muda tapi otak jompo.**

**Makasih udah bilang gue laki-laki penghibur dan nganggep gue itu terong terongan lu. Pelis deh, berani bayar gue berapa lo hah?**

**Betewe di RP gue jadi Kai, manusia paling terbully di dewe maupun barimut.**

**Cuma lami yang berani ngatain gue 'nyedh' setelah gue gombalin. Bayangin, gimana perasaan lo setelah gombalin orang dengan kata2 yang romantis kaya 'gue gabisa bangun. Kalo bangun jatoh lagi kedalam pesonamu' dia malah bales 'nyedh emang kai, terong dasar' **

**WATDEHEL WATDEPAK**

**CUMA ELO LAM CUMA ELO. *sembur pake jus sarang burung walet***

**Tapi dia doang sih yang menurut gue ada di ambang batas normal. Itu kalo diabandingin sama manusia-manusia dumbways_rp . dia yang jadi tempat gua curhat. Dia juga tukang curhat ama gua. Herman gua ada aja yang diomongin kalo ama dia. Kaga tau gitu ngalir aja. **

**Padahal gua susah buat deket ama orang wkwkwk**

**Oh iya, makasih juga buat si telur admin dewe erpe. Yang udah sukses membuktikan gue bantet. Sudah teruji di ITB. Lo belom liat tinggi gue di RL lur -_- gue yakin lo lebih pendek dari gue. HAKHAK**

**MAKASIH BUAT ' Maple fujoshi2309 ' lo reviewer pertama gue di FF ini. Semoga Chap ini gak ngecewain. Tenang aja ini official pair kok, Cuma awal sedikit crack. Buat yang follow sama fav. Review dong, jan Cuma nampang doang :( sedih nih gue sedih.**

**So, review okay. **

**Regards,**

**Author paling cakep. (kata nyokap gue)**


	3. Chapter 2: Duo alay, Chanyeol & Baekhyun

Genre : humor, friendship, romance

Rated : **T**

Cast : betambah seiring jalannya cerita

Author : andrianiww

Warning : boy x boy

Summary : cerita tentang seorang Kim Jongin yang berfikir bahwa dia tidak lebih idiot daripada keluarga dan teman-teman SMA-nya. EXO FIC

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READERS PLEASE :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING BEROOOOOOH ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~The Idiots Story~**

Pagi ini cerah banget. Enggak kok, nggak ngulang chapter kemaren. Hari ini hari dimana para murid melepas kebebasan. Kasian sekolahan, tiap tanggal tanggal kaya begini pasti banyak yang nyumpahin ini itu. Gegara pelit libur. Eaaa, author juga sering nyumpahin sih.

Hari ini hari pertama masuk setelah anak kelas 3 UN. Awal dari kesialan jongin.

Pertama, kaga bisa ngebo

Kedua, TTM nya harus ditinggalin. Jongin nganggep kasur itu TTM, bukan pacar /?

Jongin bukan jones

Jongin punya gebetan

Beda lagi sama si Chen, dia mendadak jadi jones gegara ditolak Xiumin.

Ketiga, Gunwoo masih ngambek gegara dikibulin kemaren. Jadilah sepedanya kaga boleh dipinjem Jongin.

Keempat, jongin jalan kaki. Eh malah ketemu dua orang paling idiot yang pernah dia temuin. Mereka itu manusia yang paling sehati. Sehati maksudnya bukan kembar dempet ya bukan.

Ayo tebak-tebakan.

Yang satu tinggi, yang satu pendek. Mereka beda emak beda bapak/? Yang satu suaranya kek om-om, yang satu suaranya cimit.

Readers : Chanyeol ama Baekhyun!

Akhirnya setelah mendaki gunung melewati lembah dan mengelilingi samudera, lo semua bisa jawab.

BERHASIL BERHASIL BERHASIL HOREEEHHH *ujan lokal*

.

.

.

"Eh ada Jongtem" kata Baekhyun sambil selca. Alay greget.

Jongin enek.

"Hoi, Kai. Tumben jalan kaki, kemana sepeda lo." Kata Chanyeol sambil salto /?. Yang ini greget warior.

"Bukan temen gue, bukan. Gakenal." Gumam Jongin. Jongin yang udah enek jadi tambah enek. Heran, kenapa temen-temen sekolah itu autisnya ganahan. Padahal jongin sekolah di sekolah yang biasa, tapi muridnya itu. Luar biasa.

Sekolah biasa. Murid luar biasa. Digabungin, jadi Sekolah Luar Biasa/? . wajar aja sih kalo Jongin enek, liat aja noh tingkah tuh anak berdua, yekali nanya sambil salto.

Enek mana Jong sama lu waktu kacaan sambil monyongin bibir?

_'Gue doang yang normal..' _Batin si Jongin pas ngeliat kelakuan si kucing garong. Eh salah,kelakuan ChanBaek.

Bisa banget gitu lo ngatain temen-temen lo luar biasa. Kaga sadar sendirinya juga luar biasa? Luar biasa hitam maksud gue.

"PLIS YOL, BEK. NORMAL DIKIT BISA KAGA."

Jongin mengaum. Giginya keluar taring, matanya menjadi merah. Mendadak Jongin jadi Vampir terus nongol di film Ganteng-ganteng serigala /?

Karena takut si Jongin, kembar dempet yang gak jadi itu langsung kicep.

Mereka jalan dalam kesunyian. Ce elah bahasa gue. Baru seperempat gang, mereka udah ketemu makhluk yang disebut sebagai manusia cadel, Thehun. Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol sama Baekhyun emang tinggal satu komplek, Cuma beda blok. Itu loh, Komplek sejahtera yang kemaren wafat listrik. Sehun nongol dari tembok perbatasan antara rumah sama gang sempit. Tadinya yang keliatan Cuma pala nya doang, lama-lama nongol muka flat sambil ngemut permen hot-hot.

"YO! SEHUNNAH. KADIEU" Kata Chanyeol dengan suara basnya.

Sehun nyamperin kan, iyelah dipanggil. Kalo kaga mah dia ogah nyamperin, ntar kalo deket-deket ama Jongin itemnya dia luntur ke Sehun. Berangkat bareng kan, tiba-tiba si Jongin teriak udah kek perawan pengen diperkosa.

"AAAAAAAA"

Tukang tempe berhenti. Nenek-nenek yang lagi jogging berubah jadi Asmirandah. Emak-emak keluar dari pintu rumah sambil bawa centong.

"KENAPA KAI KENAPA?!" Sehun udah ngocok-ngocok badannya jongin, keatas kebawah kekanan kekiri. Itung-itung praktek ngocok celengan ayam. Tapi Jongin masih teriak aja.

Ngeliat posisinya Jongin yang teriak terus si cadel megang-megang bahunya Jongin. Orang jadi pada salah sangka.

"WOY LU MAU NGAPAIN WOY" tukang tempe

"SEHUN-AH, TANTE GAK NYANGKA KAMU MAU PERKOSA ORANG!" emak-emak yang bawa centong

"ADUH KAKI ASMIRANDAH SAKIT" mendadak sunyi. Tau kan ya, yang ngomong begini sapa?

"GUE KAGA MAU PERKOTHA ORANG. IDIH KALO GUA MERKOTHA JUGA GUA MILIH-MILIH, MENDING LUHAN. Kalo gak math-math PHD yang kemaren nazar gua cipok" makin kesini nada omongan lo jadi pelan hun.

"lu ngapa si Jong?" kata Baekhyun.

"Gua belom ngerjain PR Ekonomi ;A;"

Krik. Krik. Krik.

.

.

.

Selanjutnya Jongin terkapar gegara di tempeleng sama Baekhyun, dicipokin Chanyeol, dan permen Hot-Hotnya sehun nyeceb di idungnya jongin.

**~The Idiots Story~**

**"ASSALAMUALAIKUM WAROHMATULLAHI WABARAKATOOOOOOHHH" **Suara merdunya Chen bergema di kelas. Sampe lantai tiga juga kedengeran. Tapi kenapa kaga pada jawab?

Krik krik krik.

"WETSEH, SALAM GUE KAGA ADA YANG JAWAB? DOSA LO SEMUA"

Lagi. Si chen masih aja teriak teriak. Dia kaga liat kode dari si Jongin –yang maksa minta dipanggil Kai kalo disekolah- yang udah ngedipin mata sambil ngangkat ngangkat telunjuk.

"APAN SIH TEM. JAN KEDIPIN GUE IDIH GUE KAGA DOYAN SAMA LO"

**"EKHEM"**

_'Suara sape nih, kek gua kenal.. bentar, kok kaya suaranya pak Hartono" _Chen ngebatin.

Chen , gua saranin lu jan nengok chen. Jangan.

"EH ADA BAPAK. HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHEHE"

"Kamu tadi ngapain?" tanya Pak Hartono si guru killer yang kumisnya naudzubillah tebel banget kaya hutan amazon.

"Salam pak.." Chen kicep ngeliat kumisnya Pak Hartono, gerak gerak gitu pas dia ngemeng.

Dia guru gue sebenernya. Ampun pak, jangan kurangin nilai saya.

"Kamu, yang kaya gitu nggak boleh dimainin. Sebagai hukumannya, kamu push up 15 kali!"

"Yah pak, saya udah kurus tambah kurus dah" masih aja nawar. Dikasih lebih aja tau rasa lo.

**"KEBANYAKAN PROTES! ISTIGHFAR 150 KALI!"**

Nah kan.

Gegara itu, Chen pingsan di depan kelas dengan mulut berbusa.

Jongin ngebatin, _mpoz lo chen. Mpoz ._

.

.

.

"Kai, lu kan deket thama Luhan. Comblangin gue napa. Bothen nih gua diphpin mulu ama Luhan, mana kethannya gua joneth banget"

Sehun curhat noh. Udah setahun ini dia ngeceng Luhan tapi kaga kesampean, udah ngejar-ngejar Luhan ampe betisnya Sehun berkonde.

Eh salah. Ngejar-ngejar yang gua maksud bukan lari-larian kek di film India,bukan.

"Emang lu jones pan. Cadel lagi, mana demen Luhan sama lu"

JLEB.

'Cadel lagi'

'CADEL LAGI'

CADEL. LAGI.

LAGI.

Zoom in sampe lobang idung sehun paling dalem.

"ANJER BITHA LO NGATAIN GUE. LO THENDIRI ITEM PAN, PETHEK PULA. MANA MAU KYUNGTHOO AMA LO"

"WETSEH JADI BAWA BAWA DIO. GUE SEKSI INI. LO NGAJAK RIBUT HAH?"

Jadi berantem. Kelas hening ngeliat kelakuan tuh anak berdua, mana idung sehun udah nempel di jidatnya si Jongin. Jangan tanya idungnya jongin. Kaga bakal nyampe ke jidatnya sehun.

"AYO RIBUT. MAU RIBUT DIMANA LO HAH?"

WAYOLOH DITANTANG BALIK AMA SI CADEL.

MPOS LO JONG, SEHUN PAN JAGO TAEKWONDO. LAH ELU? JAGO DANGDUTAN.

Jongin mendadak kicep. Tapi dia gengsi kalo ngaku dia kicep plus takut ama sehun. Masa kicep si ama bocah yang kaga bisa bilang 'S' ?

"OKE, KITA RIBUT DEPAN TUKANG KUE 'PANCONG BALAP'. JADI KALO LAPER KITA MAKAN DULU"

Hening. Ide bagus Jong.

Bisa gitu lo ngeles nya kek bajaj.

"NJIR LO KAI. JADI LAPER GUE, KANTIN AJA AYO DAH"

Akhirnya mereka bedua ke kantin.

Akhir yang bahagia buat Jongin, soalnya dia kaga jadi babak belur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tebece.**

**eh gajadi dah.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC BENERAN AJE DAH**

**A/N : **SUDAH BERAPA KALI KUBILANG, JANGAN PANGGIL DAKU 'THOR'

GUA KAGA BAWA PALU.

GUA KAGA JENGGOTAN.

GUA BUKAN SUPER HIRO.

SO, JANGAN PANGGIL GUA THORRRRR.

Gue lagi UKK nih, gue sempetin update. Doain ya, semoga nilai gua kaga anjlok gegara PKL.

FF 14 days with him di pause dulu ya/? Gue lagi mentok nih sama **konfliknya**. Ada **yang bisa ngasih saran? Gue butuh.**

AKHIRNYA BISA JUGA GUE APDET, SETELAH PAKE WIFI BARU BISA. KAMPRETTT.

GUE KESELLLLLL : , SEBENERNYA CHAPTER INI UDAH JADI DARI KAPAN TAU. TAPI FFN KAGA BISA DIBUKA, TULISANNYA MALAH 'IT WORKS!'

TAU KAGA SIH BERASA NGELIAT IKLAN ELMEN.

Saran dong, ada yang mesti di rombak kaga dari ini FF ? jawab di review okeh

**THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW, FOLLOW, DAN FAVORITE.**

**REVIEW AGAIN OKAYYYYY.**

**P.S ; YANG PUNYA AKUN GUE BALES REVIEWNYA DI PM AJA EAH :***

**P.S.S : buat yang nanya gua cewe apa cowo. GUA CEWEK. IYA GUA TEGE JADI KAI WKWKWKWK. BUAT BABY MAY, APAAN LU BULLY BULLY GUA, GUA YG BAKAL BULLY LU NYEDH.**

**P.S.S.S : BUAT ELOH YG NGERASA MAKE NAMA CABE. REVIEW LO BIKIN GUA MULES. KAMU SIAPA SEBENARNYA :(**


	4. Chapter 3 : JODOHIN GUA!

Genre : humor, friendship, romance

Rated : **T**

Cast : betambah seiring jalannya cerita

Author : andrianiww

Warning : boy x boy

Summary : cerita tentang seorang Kim Jongin yang berfikir bahwa dia tidak lebih idiot daripada keluarga dan teman-teman SMA-nya. EXO FIC

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READERS PLEASE :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING BEROOOOOOH ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~The Idiots Story~**

"Dioooooo. Kaga kekantin?" Suara cetar membahana memenuhi kelas 11 RPL-2 . suaranya tinggi, tinggi banget dah. Setinggi apartemen tingkat 2000/?. Nama pemilik suara tersebut disamarkan jadi Xiumin.

"Kagak nih. Gue dibawain bekel sama abang gue. Tau nih bekel enak apa kagak"

"Awas yo, nanti selesai makan lo keracunan. Gue khawatir :(" Yang ngomong begini beda orang. Kali ini yang ngomong itu Luhan.

Pipinya Dio udah merah-merah kaya cabe gegara dikhawatirin Luhan. Hadoh si Dio itu emang gampang banget kena gombalan.

"Udah elah, gue laper. Ayo Han, ke kantin" Akhirnya si Xiumin ngegeret Luhan kaya koper. Luhan mah diem aja sambil ngomong 'Daaahh Dioo' terus nge wink. Dio makin mateng aja mukanya/?

Setelah mereka berdua pergi, Dio langsung ngebuka bekel buatan abangnya yang namanya Tao. Pas tutupnya dibuka langsung keluar cahaya menyilaukan dari dalam kotak bekel. Pas cahayanya ilang tiba-tiba nongol mukanya Chen dari dalem kotak bekel, pas sih sama-sama kotak. Enggak ding, becanda.

"Widiiiihhhh, ayam rica-rica sama orek tempe. Mantabbb, tau aja si abang kalo gue doyan tempe"

"Asik lo bawa bekel. Hemat amat kaga keluar duit buat jajan." Tanya Lay, dia bosen dikelas bengong mulu ngeliat keributan temen-temennya. Tadi juga dia puyeng sendiri ngeliat Xiumin ngeluarin suara cetar banget.

"Iyelah, lumayan penghematan. Bulan ini gue boros banget gegara abang gue nyemilin kulkas sendiri."

"HAH? NYEMILIN KULKAS? KAGA SALAH? ITU LAPER APA BEGIMANA?!"

Waw. Istimewa, ternyata selama ini Tao makanannya KULKAS.

#TAOEKSTRIM #TAOKELAPERAN #TAOBELAJARDEBUS #TAOGIGIMUKUATSEKALINAK

"Ya kaga begitu juga koplak, maksud gue abang gue itu makanin semua makanan yang ada dikulkas. Makanya gue sering kelaperan dirumah"

Yaelah dio pake curhat segala. Eh tapi kalo dio kaga kekantin, berarti kaga ketemu Kai dong?

"Betewe, tadi gue liat lu blushing sendiri pas diperhatiin Luhan. Lu suka sama dia ?" Lay mulai kepo.

MULAI KEPOOOO MULAI KEPOOO

"Kagak kok, gue cuma seneng aja ada yang merhatiin gue. Hehe taulah nasib jomblo gimana"

"Kyung, mending lo jangan terlalu deket sama Luhan. Dia itu seme terselubung. Playboy pula"

Iya sih emang Luhan itu udah terkenal tukang PHP dan Playboy di sekolahan. Saking playboynya, si Luhan sampe dapet julukan PKK.

Ada yang tau PKK? PKK yang ini bukan macem ibu-ibu yang sering ngumpul buat tujuan tertentu, bukan itu.

Kalo PKK yang ini adalah..

Penjahat. *Zoom in muka Luhan 1x*

.

Kelamin. *Zoom in muka Luhan 3x*

.

KELILING. *Zoom in muka Luhan 9x*

Iye, penjahat kelamin keliling. Ngenes emang, padahal Luhan bukan orang yang suka buntingin anak orang sembarangan. Tapi apa daya, Luhan terlanjur dicap sebagai lelaki PHP. Sehun korbannya.

.

.

.

.

"GUE KAGA MAU TAU POKOKNYA LO HARUTH COMBLANGIN GUE THAMA LUHAN. LO HARUTH BIKIN GUE JADIAN AMA LUHAN. HARUTH BITHA BIKIN GUE METHRA-METHRAAN AMA LUHAN, GUE IRI LIAT CHANBAEK KAI, GUE IRI LIAT MEREKA BEDUA METHRA BANGET KOPLAK KOPLAKAN BARENG TERUTH DIOMELIN BARENG TERUTH JALAN BARENG ! GUE JUGA MAU KAI GUE JUGA MAU KEK BEGITU GUE JUGA MAU. UDAH CUKUP GUE CUMA BITHA LIAT ORANG METHRA METHRAAN. ENEK GUE ENEK. GUE JUGA CAPEK DI PHPIN MULU AMA LUHAN! PATH DIA ATHIK NGEPHPIN GUE LEWAT PETHBUK DIA TERNYATA LAGI JALAN AMA CEWEK. THAKIT KAI THAKIT. THAKITNYA TUH DITHINI KAI THAKIIIIIIIITTTT"

Masih aja bahas Luhan. Sehun ngomong begitu mulu sambil maksa Kai buat nyomblangin dia. Kai udah pusing banget denger Sehun ngomong mulu kaga ada berenti-berentinya, mana ujan lokal terus ngebasahin seragamnya Kai setetes demi setetes sampe tetes terakhir. Heran, kaga aus itu si Sehun?

"TEM AYO DONG TEM COMBLANGIN GUE" Dari alus manggil Kai sampe jadi item. Kai gondok, mentang-mentang dipanggil Kai dia kaga ngerespon omongannya sekarang Sehun ngelunjak jadi manggil item.

"BERISIK LO CADEL. NGOMONG MULU DARI TADI! PUSING GUA DENGERNYA. KAGA AUS LO HAH. KALO LO NGOMONG LAGI SEBELUM KITA SAMPE KANTIN, GUA TARIK JUGA NIH BEHEL LO"

Akhirnya auman Kai yang sempet bikin ChanBaek kicep keluar lagi. Sehun langsung diem kan. Iyelah bro, ancemannya narik behel. Kalo behelnya Sehun ditarik gitu aja pan sakit.

Pas ngeliat Sehun kicep, Kai langsung nge smirk. Dia dapet kelemahannya si Sehun.

Berarti laen kali, kalo Kai kevevet berantem ama Sehun, dia punya jurus andalan. Daripada babak belur di taekwondo ama Sehun, ancem aja soal behel. HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE.

#KAIPINTAR #KAIKAGAMAURUGI

"Kai" Sehun nyoba manggil lagi pas udah nyampe dimeja kantin. Dari tadi pas ngambil makanan mereka diem-dieman aja soalnya Sehun masih ngeri sama ancemannya Kai. Tapi Cuma dijawab sama kai dengan gumaman/?.

"KAI TATAP AKU KAI, TATAP"

Sambil ngomong begitu Sehun megang pipinya kai gitu didempet pake dua tangannya. Niatnya sih biar keliatan romantis. Tapi jadinya gagal. Sehun ngedempetin tangannya ke pipi Kai terlalu kenceng. Jadinya pipinya Kai keteken dan menghasilkan bibir yang monyong.

"HUNJUR MUU NGUPUUN LU HUH?! LUPUS! (HANJER MAU NGAPAIN LO HAH?! LEPAS!)"

Abis disemprotin tetes ludah dari mulut Kai dia langsung ngelepas tangannya, kaga tahan dia sama jigongnya Kai. Lagian gimana kaga kena semprotan jus jigong? Orang mukanya dempet begitu kek kembar siam.

"Kesel gua dikacangin mulu, gua udah ngomong pan dari tadi di kelas soal Luhan. Tapi ujung-ujungnya malah adu mulut" Sehun masang tampang sedih. Padahal mah hatinya kaga sedih.

"ANJIR SEJAK KAPAN GUA ADU MULUT SAMA LO? KAGA PERNAH! IDIH JIJIK GUA ADU MULUT SAMA LO!"

Kai histeris sendiri. Sampe kedengeran sekantin. Semua orang hening sampe Sehun juga ikutan histeris.

"NAJIS LO, ADU MULUT YANG GUA MAKSUD ITU BERANTEM! SETAK LO, TEM! YADONG MULU SIH YANG LU TONTON"

"Oh.." Kai malu. OTAK LO KOTOR KAI. KOTOR.

BRAKK

Tiba-tiba meja tempat makannya Sehun sama Kai di gebrak.

"WOY KAMPRET LU BERDUA. GUE UDAH CAPEK CAPEK NAIK KE LANTAI DUA TERNYATA LU DI HANDAPEUN DEUI ASIK NGOBROL BARI DAHAR GORENGAN! BETIS GUE BERKONDE INI BERKONDE ;A; " diketahui yang mencak-mencak itu si Chen.

"Lah, lu kaga bilang kalo minta ditungguin. Lagian jalan dari UKS aja lelet lu kek siput."

Oh iya, si Chen tadi dibawa ke UKS gegara pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

"LU KAGA PUNYA HATI LU TEM. TEMEN LAGI SAKIT JUGA"

"KOK LU JADI NGATAIN GUA ITEM?!"

"EMANG LU ITEM KAN?!"

"ASDFGHJKL"

Sehun yang ngeliat mah diem aja sambil nyemilin aci. Terus tiba-tiba Sehun langsung ngomong..

"Chen, kalo ngomong. Suka bener"

JLEB.

2 lawan 1. Chen-Sehun vs Kai item.

Yang sabar ya tem.. gue dan segenap keluarga gue turut berduka dan bersedih atas fakta yang menimpa lo. Fakta yang mengatakan bahwa dirimu hitam :')

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N : ** HAI INI GUE. SORRY PENDEK . SORRY LAMA UPDATE. GUE GABISA NGOMONG APAH APAH. THANKS BUAT SIDERS. THANKS BUAT YANG UDAH NGERIPIU. THANKS YANG UDAH FAVORITE DAN FOLLOW.

THANKS BUAT SEMUA.

THANKS BUAT MINGKYU. AI LOP YU. SORRY GUE NUMPANG DI AKUN LO BEB.

YANG BINGUNG MANGGIL GUE APA. TERSERAH LU MAU MANGGIL GUE APA, ABANG ADE KAKAK HYUNG NUNA EONNI GAPAPAH/? BERHUBUNG JENIS KELAMIN GUE MASIH DIPERTANYAKAN/? Kaa ding. KALIAN BISA PANGGIL GUE 'AAN' or 'AN' doang juga gapapahhh.

Lee Mingkyu itu Cuma pen name :)

Disini ada 2 author. Yang pertama itu Rie.

Yang kedua gue.

Makasiiih. Yang punya akun gue bales di PM okeh.

Yang kagak, gue janji gue bales di Chap depan.

**REVIEW LAGI YAK! YANG GA REVIEW BEHELNYA GUA TARIK!**

**YANG GAPUNYA BEHEL, GIGI LO YANG GUA TARIK /?**


	5. Chapter 4 : Insiden bakso nyangkut

**Genre :** Humor, friendship, romance

**Rated :** T

**Cast :** betambah seiring jalannya cerita

**Author :** Andrianiww

**Warning :** boy x boy

**Summary :** cerita tentang seorang Kim Jongin

yang berfikir bahwa dia tidak lebih idiot

daripada keluarga dan teman-teman SMA-nya.

**EXO FIC****.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READERS PLEASE :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING BEROOOOOOH ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~The Idiots Story~**

Jam istirahat masih panjang. Anak-anak di kantin sempet hening gegara chen ngomel ngomel pake bahasa sunda yang awut awutan -berantakan-. Dan dari hasil tanding mulut/? mereka bertiga, yang ditentuin kalah itu Kai. Dua lawan satu, Kai gendok kenapa temennya itu kaga waras semua. Kai udah cape banget di bully mulu disana sini. Kai lelah, lemas, letih, lunglai, lesu.

kai mikir, apa dosa dia? Kenapa dia punya temen kaga ada yang waras? Kenapa keluarganya juga modelnya sejenis sama temen temennya? Apa ini emang udah takdirnya? Apa karna pas jaman SD dia pernah ngetawain kepala botaknya Pak Udin? Tapi perasaan pas jaman SD malah dia yang dibully mulu. Dulu Kai pernah ditinggal sama temen-temennya waktu mereka lagi maen sepeda di sawah, cuma gara-gara Kai pake sepeda roda empat. Bayangin aja lah ya jalan-jalan disawah pake sepeda roda empat. Tarikannya semana cuuuuyy, emang Kai doang yang begini.

Kalo pengalaman sama keluarganya yang koplak, dulu jaman SMP Kai pernah ngilangin hape barunya. HP yang wallpapernya foto Kai lagi nyiumin tukang cimol depan sekolahan setelah abang cimol ngasih bonus cimol 3 biji. Pas pulang kerumah, dia ngadu ke Hyosung kalo hpnya ilang. Eh hyosung malah cepu –comel- ke mamahnya. Jadilah Kai kena timpuk jengkol yang berisi luapan amarah dari mamahnya dan berakhir dengan kepalanya yang benjol.

Balik ke kantin.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga mesen bakso seporsi ditambah bonusnya berkat anceman penggembesan ban gerobak dari Sehun. Tapi Kai dari tadi cuma nusuk nusuk baksonya pake garpu sambil nyengir. Sehun yang liat Kai begitu jadi sedih sekaligus ngeri. Sedih baksonya jadi bolong bolong, dan ngeri karena tampangnya Kai mesum.

"Chen mending lu jauh jauh dah dari Kai. Jan duduk di thitu, lu liat noh tampangnya methum. mending lu pindah dari pada nanti dia tiba tiba berubah jadi emon teruth malah nuthuk elu" Kata Sehun serius sambil nyeruput es jeruknya. Omongan lu ambigu hun.

"Anjas=_= Kai sadar kai. Kai. Jan mesum mulu pikiran lu wooooooyy"

Seribu tahun kemudian, Kai masih masang tampang mesum sambil mikirin dio.

.

.

.

_Jam pulang sekolah sudah tiba *hasek bahasa gue* Kai masih berat buat ninggalin sekolah, soalnya hari ini dia belom ketemu sama Dio. Jangankan ketemu, liat idungnya aja kaga. Eh tapi kalo Kai cepet-cepet pulang, pasti dia ketemu sama Dio diparkiran._

_Akhirnya dengan sekuat tenaga Kai pergi menuju parkiran._

_"Thialan bet nih item. Berangkat__ emang __bareng-bareng, giliran pulang gua ditinggal." Ada yang ngedumel dibelakang ternyata. __D__asar bocah cadel, kalo berani lu ngomong dong depan mukanya. _

_Dengan kecepatan 60km/jam Kai lari ke parkiran sambil mikir 'Oh Dioku sayang, kau bagaikan Jodha akbar yang sulit ku gapai.'_

_idih geli._

_P__as sampe di parkiran, Kai liat Dio. __I__ni udah pasti Dio nih, dari belakang aja udah semok gimana depannya. __T__api kok keliatan dari sini __D__io lagi mau naik motor. __S__ejak kapan dio bisa naek motor? biasanya dia pasti nebeng ninja kalengnya __–vespa- __si Sungyeol. __D__odo amat dah yang penting Kai ketemu Dio. Kai nyamperin Dio dengan dihiasi balon lope lope disekitarnya. __B__uset dah kai gua gerah liat sekeliling lu, rasanya pen gua pecahin dah tuh balon lope :( #curahan hati jomblo._

_P__as kai tepok dari belakang.._

_D__engan gerakan slow sang pujaan hati nengok ke belakang..._

_T__api pas full semua badan nengok..._

_"Apaan nepok nepok pundak gue?"_

_T__ERNYATA MORGAN SMASH GAN!_

"UHUK UHUK UHUK"

Kai pun keselek dan kemudian kejang kejang dilantai.

"KAI THADAR KAI! KAAAIIII GUA MINTA MAAP NGATAIN LU EMON! THADAR KAI"

"KELUARIN BAKSONYA KAI, KELUARIN. ANJRIT GUA BILANG KELUARIN WOY ITU BAKSO MASIH BULET NGAPA LU TELEN!"

Diduga kehilangan kesabaran, bapak Chen pun melakukan kegiatan yang biadab.

OHOOOOOOOOKKKKK

Akhirnya tuh bakso keluar dengan bantuan injekan kaki Chen. Dengan begitu Kai jadi melek. Perasaan tadi dia lagi diparkiran terus keselek gegara salah liat Morgan SMASH jadi Dio. Tapi kok sekarang dikantin?

" Gais, ini hari apa? kenapa gua ada disini? leher gua masih ditempatnya? idung gua masih bolong kan? gua siapa?" Dengan tampang pongo kai dongak (nengok ke atas) sambil ngeraba raba lehernya, jaga jaga takut bolong gegara diinjek Chen.

**"Ini hari selasa. ****Kita disini lagi makan****. ****L****eher lu masih ada. ****N****ama lo ****Kim Jongin****.**** Tapi sorry bro, i****dung lu dari dulu kaga ada bolongannya ****'k****a****n****, lu pesek. ****S****elama ini lu napas pake mulut terus megap megap kek ikan."** Chen menjawab tanpa rasa dosa dan tampang yang troll abis. penonton kecewa karena bakso sudah berhasil lolos tanpa korban, akhirnya kantin sepi kembali.

Dan faktanya sekarang ini belom jam pulang, masih jam istirahat terus Kai kena insiden bakso nyangkut gegara bengong mikirin Dio. Kejadian diparkiran yang dinarasikan dengan cetak miring cuma terjadi di angan-angannya Kai doang.

.

.

.

.

"Anjrit banget ini mah, pasti tadi si Chen ngutuk gua gegara gua kaga bilangin kalo dibelakangnya ada pak kumis. Padahal 'kan dia udah gua kode-in, emang dianya aja kaga peka kek Dio. Gila emang ya tuh anak, kutukannya manjur banget. Sekarang malah giliran gua yang tepar masuk UKS."

Kai gerendeng –ngedumel- sendiri sambil tiduran di UKS. Terus Kai ngeliat keselilingnya, sepi banget. Dia sendirian di UKS, kebetulan suster yang biasa jaga lagi cuti hamil/?

"Seenggaknya, gua kaga pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Tapi disini sepi amat ye, jangan-jangan ada jurig disini."

Tenggorokannya Kai masih terasa sakit. Rasanya kaya ditusuk tusuk jarum, cuma bedanya dia tadi kena tusuk bakso. Kai bagun dari kasur terus jalan ngelilingin uks, lumayan buat wisata semasa sakit. Ada kaca setengah badan mejeng ditembok, Kai berenti jalan dan mandangin mukanya sendiri di kaca.

Suasana hening. Kai masih berdiri didepan kaca.

Wah bakal kumat nih kayaknya.

"BUSET DEH, GANTENG BANGET LU BROOOO. EMANG LU DOANG YANG PALING GANTENG. GUNWOO MAH SISAAN LU DOANG BRO."

Tuhkan bener dugaan gue. Kai, kaga kebalik? kayaknya malah elu yang kebagian ampasnya doang dari hyosung :"D Hyosung sama Gunwoo mancung. Lah elu mah kagak.

"Ck. coba aja gua mancung" Sekarang kai malah meratapi nasib. Baguslah kalo lu sadar diri.

Tapi ya kalo bayangin kai mancung, widiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhh. Kalo kai bisa mancung nih, gua jamin pasti jakarta jadi bebas banjir, dunia gempar akan kemancungan Kai, terus idungnya Kai masuk ke tujuh keajaiban dunia.

.

.

.

.

"Anjay, nyesel gue masuk kelas sambil ga fokus. Nabrak pintu begini jadinya, mendelep dah idung gue"

Dio jalan sambil ngusap ngusap idungnya yang sexy. Dia lagi jalan mau ke UKS buat ngobatin idungnya yang luka sedikit.

Jadi gini ceritanya, tadi dia dipanggil guru BK gara-gara abangnya lupa bayar duit SPP. Dio curiga jangan-jangan duit kiriman ortu buat SPP sekolah dimakan juga sama abangnya. Nah gegara dio mikirin duit dia jadi kaga fokus sama jalan, jadilah dia nyipok pintu kelas. Efek galau.

**GREK**

Dio buka pintu UKS dengan ga woles, tiba tiba ada makhluk item masuk ke area penglihatan Dio. ternyata Kai dari kelas tetangga. Dio pernah denger gosip katanya Kai sempet ngecengin dia, tapi kaga tau sekarang masih ngeceng apa kaga.

Denger suara pintu kebuka, Kai nengok terus cengo ngeliat makhluk imut didepan mata.

Bedanya jauh ya. Didepan mata Dio, Kai itu makhluk item. Didepan matanya Kai, Dio itu makhluk imut. Pupus harapan lu buat jadian sama Dio, Kai. Pupus.

"Eh, Dio. Kenapa ke UKS?" Kai nyoba basa basi. Bahas sana, bahas sini.

"Hehe, abis nyipok pintu."

"HAH?! NYIPOK?!"

Kai melotot.

Idung kai kembang kempis.

Rambutnya berdiri.

Dia gak rela, gak relaaaaa. BENER BENER GA RELA ITU BIBIR SEKSINYA DIO DIREBUT DULUAN SAMA PINTU.

"Uh.. idung gue yang nyipok pintu, Kai."

"Oh, gitu.."

Kemudian hening sedekade.

Dio masuk ke dalem UKS, ngambil obat memar sama plester. Kai masih diem sambil ngeliatin Dio yang lagi ngobatin idungnya sendiri. Pas udah selesai, dia langsung keluar gitu aja dari UKS.

Kai masih diem.

2 menit...

3 menit...

5 menit...

"LAH? DIO KEMANA? UDAH KELUAR?! ANJROT NGAPA GUA DIEM AJA TADI. GOBLOOOOOKKK" Begitulah nasib Kai meratapi kebegoannya sambil jedotin kepalanya ke kaca.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**A/N : hai gais. Lama tak jumpa, gua sempet kena writeblock anjrit. Cape gua idup begini mulu kek zombie, kerjaannya cuma makan-tidur-main hp-sekolah-ngerjain tugas-hafalan. Hiks.**

**Gua butuh sesuatu yang bikin gua ngakak. Tapi gatau apa. Wkwk yah, sorry lama update. Pendek pula. Tolong review ya..**

**Mohon maaf kalau ada typo.**

**Sign,**

**Andrianiww**


End file.
